The overall research plan details a proposed investigation of advances in organic chemistry In order to devise a successful strategy for the preparation of leiodelide A. The research design will address specific needs to address problems for the synthesis of complex oxazoles. New cross-coupling strategies will be studied to specifically explore the challenges imposed for construction of the skipped (Z,pound)- diene of leiodelide A. Our plans will also explore new SE' reactions and reagents for the key formation of critical bonds with high stereoselectivity. No reports of successful efforts toward leiodelide A have been published.